


STake

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, Short and Silly, major character spritification, throwing you in the homestuck deep end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity





	

**Jennysprite created chatroom NO MURDEROUS VAMPIRESPRITES**  
**Gilesprite has joined the chat**  
Gilesprite: I can see why you would exclude him, but is it really advisable to invite all the others?  
Gilesprite: Miss Kendall in particular…  
Jennysprite: better with us than wandering off  
Jennysprite: levinson rly isnt much better   
Jennysprite: but he knows computer games which may be helpful  
Gilesprite: But the guitar?  
Jennysprite: i thought u were making progress understanding guitarsprite  
Gilesprite: Progress, yes, but it's still far from perfect!  
Jennysprite: hang on i need 2 delete all this b4 they see

**Jennysprite purged history**

Jennysprite: how is it going with kendra?  
Gilesprite: She's working with Buffy, still, which I believe does both of them good. Sprites still make her very uncomfortable.  
Gilesprite: I'm beginning to wonder if it's a subconscious Slayer sense trying to warn them about this…  
Gilesprite: Game.   
Gilesprite: For lack of a sufficiently descriptive term.   
Gilesprite: Or it could be an aversion to any unnatural resurrection method…

**Jonathansprite has joined the chat**

Jonathansprite: is there any way to undo your second prototyping and get a better one?  
Jennysprite: not that i know of  
Gilesprite: What did Xander do?  
Jonathansprite: he threw an old beat up gi joe action figure at me  
Jonathansprite: now i have a gaping hole in my torso where someone stabbed the thing

**Harmonysprite has joined the chat**

Jonathansprite: and if i had legs theyd be cut off at the knees   
Gilesprite: At least you don't have to worry about the legs.   
Jonathansprite: …  
Harmonysprite: Ha! I have a fashion doll.   
Jennysprite: so the two of you were prototyped twice, thats good  
Gilesprite: It is?  
Jennysprite: it means they dont have to worry about second-prototyping by accident   
Jennysprite: which leads me to this idea i had  
Jonathansprite: will it help deal with murderous vampiresprites?  
Jennysprite: thats the idea  
Jennysprite: Angelus is the only prototyping buffy's sprite has  
Jennysprite: we still have the orb of thessulah  
Jennysprite: we can PROTOTYPE his soul back  
Gilesprite: …  
Gilesprite: This is the most ridiculous apocalypse I've ever heard of.

* * *

**Notes**

Things go weird near the end of the second season, when Angelus's grand scheme to end the world does not quite play out as he was expecting…

Buffy is **Knight of Time** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Bone and Dust**. Prototyping with Angelus was entirely unintentional on both their parts. Between vampire instincts, his charming personality, and game sprite programming urging him to be helpful, he's a bit of a mess.

Xander is **Page of Void** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Tracks and Pools**. Cordelia is **Rogue of Space** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Tubes and Frogs**. Both of them entered in the immediate aftermath of a direct meteor hit on the school, and got dead classmates for their sprites.

Oz is **Heir of Mind** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Field and Fire**. He prototyped with a guitar rather than any available bodies.

Kendra, **Maid of Blood** , **Land of Dale and Steeples**. Giles volunteered as a sprite, because by this time he had a pretty good idea what the game's requirements were, and this was the only way he could be sure of meeting them — the only way he could still help.

Willow is **Witch of Doom** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Honey and Quills**. Jennysprite was prototyped deliberately.

Soooo the carapacian royalty are going to be magic-using vampires who play guitar and probably try to bully each other. It'll be an interesting final battle.

 


End file.
